nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Mines (Hot Air)
Mines are enemies in the Hot Air series. They were planned for Mega Mash, but cut for unknown reasons. Mines appear as grey hazardous spike ball enemies that are stationary. There are two variations of them: small mines and big mines. Appearance Mines appear as a grey spike ball, with eight spikes on their circular body. They have eyes, eyebrows, red cheeks and a circle mouth. They will constantly switch their face between grey and red. Hot Air Jr Although big mines are absent from the second sequel, the smaller mine appears. The small mines appearance has been greatly overhauled, they are no longer circular but square, and are a lighter grey than before. Game information Small mines Small mines appear in more levels in the Hot Air series than big mines. They are much smaller, and easier to avoid than big mines. Small mines are completely stationary, and placed at points in the level to make moving in that direction difficult. They have no attack, and are only hazards. Hot Air 1 Mines appear in level nine and nineteen of Hot Air 1. They are placed in inconvenient places on level nine, as the player has to quickly hurry to the red pad as spiked platforms are moving in. Hot Air 2 Small mines make an appearance in Hot Air 2 in level nine: Balls of Steel and 15: The Earth Moved. On level nine, they are placed in certain areas close to the edge of the zone the small balls on chains are. Hot Air Jr. In Hot Air Jr, mines will expand their spikes out by closing their eyes. They appear commonly in various places in levels they appear in, often the player having to go around them. In level four, the mines make up the inner walls of the levels, only they form into the wall for that section when the player nears a section. spike haj.PNG|A mine in Hot air Jr. spike haj spread.PNG|A mine spiking out Mega Mash Mines were meant to appear in Mega Mash, but were cut from the game. This can be seen from a preview image of Mega Mash of the Balloon game, which shows Balloon in an area with a ball on chain and a mine. Despite being cut, the mine's sprites still exist in the game. Interestingly, the mine has a calm animation and angry animation, which it may have switched between every second, just like in the Hot Air series. File:Megamash-1.gif|The preview image with the mine in it MegaMash-Mine1.png|Calm, frame one (Mega Mash) MegaMash-Mine2.png|Calm, frame two (Mega Mash) MegaMash-Mine3.png|Angry, frame one (Mega Mash) MrgaMash-Mine4.png|Angry, frame two (Mega Mash) Big mines Big mines appear only in one level of Hot Air 2, on level 21: Mine all Mine. Big mines appear much bigger than small mines, but although being bigger have no added detail. Big mines are stationary like small mines, but unlike small mines has the ability to fire off the spikes on their body, as well as regenerate them. A fired spike will travel at a constant speed, and will kill Hot Air if it hits him. Not all fired spikes serve as a hazard to Hot Air, as some are fired into areas Hot Air would never venture into, and thus Hot Air would never be in their way (thus being unable to be harmed by them). Big mines will only fire their spikes when they turn red, which they do about once every minute. All mines fire spikes at the same time, all being in sync with each other. All big mines in the level are encountered in are placed close to an area Hot Air has to venture to, as well as only appear in this level. Hot Air 2 Big mines appear only on level twenty-one: Mine all Mine. They are placed throughout the level, generally in the middle of a room. Category:Enemies Category:Hot Air series Category:Mega Mash Category:Recurring enemies